pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deal with Doofenshmirtz
The forty-second episode of Season 38. Doofenshmirtz is acting very strange, so Perry needs to investigate what's causing him to go so crazy. Phineas and Ferb make their own smart TV. Episode Summary Perry is sleeping on the couch. Phineas and Ferb come and sit next to him. They turn it on to find an episode of Errr. Phineas thinks that it would be cool to make a TV. Then he knows what they're gonna do today. They're gonna make their own TV, but make it a smart TV. Then, they wonder where Perry is, he was just right there. Perry enters his lair through the oven. Perry lands in his lair, a pie landing on his head after him. Monogram reports that they've caught Doofenshmirtz on camera doing some very unusual things, besides singing in his bathroom. Perry rockets off in his rocket car. Meanwhile, the boys are busy creating their smart TV. Their friends come in, talking about Heidi's sister's irrational fear of getting long lists rolled on her. Then, Buford tries to steal Isabella's line again. Isabella says she forgot to talk to him, so she went off with Buford to talk. She gives Baljeet permission to steal her line, so Baljeet takes advantage of it. They explain the process of making their smart TV. Irving says they already sell those. Phineas says it's going to be much better than those smart TVs. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof is busy making doughnuts with almond brittle. Perry gets trapped in a fairy princess costume. Perry remembers the time Doofenshmirtz was on caffeine and the time he was on sweets. This was going to be much worse. Doof introduced his latest Inator, the Children's-Television-Inator. Perry rolled his eyes. In the corner of his eye, he spots an Inator labeled the Crazy-Inator. Perry thinks that Doof must've accidentally zapped himself with it. Now Perry must try to get out of his fairy princess costume trap. With the boys, they have finished their smart TV. It can do lots of things, like the Perrytronic. Buford wants to watch cage fighting. Phineas commands the TV to switch to cage fighting. It does. Ford wants a ham and cheese sandwich. The TV cooks a ham and cheese sandwich. Ford was happy as he took a bite out of his amazing sandwich. Meanwhile, Perry escapes his fairy princess costume. He goes over to the Crazy-Inator as Doofenshmirtz attempts to do the Thriller dance. Perry switches the Inator to normal just as Doofenshmirtz throws a giant hammer out of the window. Doof is confused and doesn't even know what he's doing. The Children's-Television-Inator exploded on its on, and didn't even have an effect on Phineas and Ferb's TV. However, the giant hammer smashed the TV. Buford was sad because he couldn't watch cage fighting. Caleb says to just watch it at home. Then Buford totally dissed everyone to go watch cage fighting. Phineas tells Buford not to come tomorrow for dissing them. Ferb wonders what that was for. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Ford: "Isn't it a little technological to make a sandwich?" *Phineas: "No, no it's not!" Ferb's Line "Seriously bro, what was that for?" Whatcha Doin Buford, then Baljeet Perry's entrance to lair The oven Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Phineas and Ferb watch Errrr ("What Do It Do?") *Monogram mentions Doofenshmirtz singing in the bathroom ("Misperceived Monotreme", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") *Phineas and Ferb talk about Haley's fear of giant lists ("Baljeet's Resolution") *Buford tries to steal Isabella's line again, and Isabella finally talks to him about it ("Out of Toon") *Perry remembers when Doofenshmirtz was on caffeine and sweets ("Bully Bust", "Just Desserts") *Phineas mentions Perrytronic ("Mom's In The House") Allusions *'Dora the Explorer': A picture that looks like the Map is seen on the Children's-Television-Inator *'Micheal Jackson': Doofenshmirtz does the Thriller dance Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38